Christmas Decorations in July: Harry's Problem
by kneazle-is-me
Summary: Fred and George have really gone too far this time. HG oneshot. Fluff alert.


**Harry Potter is not mine. Shame on you for even thinking so. Go worship J.K. Rowling. bows in general direction of Britain

* * *

**

Christmas Decorations in July: Harry's Problem

"Argh!"

Harry Potter batted away the clump of leaves that had just zoomed through the air, aimed for his head. He was at the Burrow for Bill and Fleur's wedding, and Fred and George - true to form - had been causing mayhem the whole week.

Ever since the previous Saturday, when Harry had arrived, he had been avoiding the enchanted bunches of mistletoe that Fred and George had thought would make the atmosphere more "romantic."

Ha. As if.

Harry only thought the decorations were complicating things, seeing as he had broken it off with Ginny a few months ago, and he desperately hoped he wouldn't get caught under one of the darn bunches when Ginny was in the room. He two were avoiding each other as much as possible, except for at mealtimes, which was unavoidable.

Harry dodged yet another of the many bunches, and headed up the stairs to find refuge in his room. He was sharing with Ron again, which was fine with them both, seeing as they had done the same thing in summers past.

Harry opened the door and saw Ron sitting on his bed.

"Shut the door, quick!" Ron said.

Harry obliged, and joined Ron on the bed.

"Are there any more of those bloody _things _out there?" Ron asked nervously.

"I just avoided two of them. I still don't know what Fred and George were thinking when they charmed those things," Harry replied.

"Well, Mum is making them take them down after the wedding, thankfully. Only two more days of torture."

"Yeah..." Harry said. "I think your mum was about to come get you. Something about helping her with the food."

Ron jumped up. He helped in the kitchen whenever he could to get bits of food.

After Ron left the room, Harry sat in thought. He didn't know how he could avoid both the darned mistletoe and Ginny at the same time. He wasn't sure if he could resist kissing Ginny if they were caught by a bunch of mistletoe.

_But you have to_, he reminded himself. _Voldemort.

* * *

_

A few minutes later, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in..."

The door opened, to reveal Ginny, looking winded from climbing the stairs.

"Mum says to get you downstairs for lunch, everyone's here."

"Oh, ok - just a min–AARGH!"

Harry stopped in mid-word. A clump of mistletoe had just zoomed in through the open door and stopped above his head.

Harry tried to hit it away, but it flew up towards the ceiling, out of reach.

"Oh bloody..."

Harry sat on the bed and put his head in his hands. Ginny still stood in the doorway. She was grinning.

"What on earth is so funny? I sure don't see anything funny about this," Harry grumbled.

"Well, it is sorta funny that the mistletoe finally caught you after five days of trying. And there's the thought that it won't go away until-" Ginny was cut off.

"I know, I know!!" Harry exclaimed.

"Well, I know that you don't want to go around like that for the next two days."

Harry looked at her.

"Ginny,_ no_."

"Why not? What could happen?"

"I told you a month ago. If Voldemort finds out about my feelings for you, you could be hurt. Badly." Harry shook his head. "I can't let that happen to you."

Ginny walked over to Harry.

"You don't have any common sense, do you?"

Harry gaped at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Harry, _think_. Snape is probably with You-Know-Who right now. He was teaching at school. He probably has already told You-Know-Who about us."

Harry closed his mouth. "Well, yeah, but-"

"Plus, didn't Dumbledore tell you about what You-Know-Who can't stand? And why you are alive today?"

Harry looked curiously at her.

"How do you know about that?"

"Hermione told me," Ginny said dismissively. "But that's not the point. The point is that my love for you can help fight him."

Harry looked at her, feeling sheepish. Why hadn't he thought of these things before? He answered his own question out loud.

"I'm such an idiot, Ginny. I'm sorry."

She grinned.

"That's one reason I like you so much."

They ended up being quite late to lunch that day. Harry told himself to thank Fred and George later for bewitching the mistletoe.

* * *

**I've been bitten by plot bunnies before HBP came out, but this one was a persistent little bugger that I couldn't pass up. I don't even like writing that much...!!**

**(Wait a second...I actually wrote a story? Wow...I must be going mental!)**

**...um? Reviews? Maybe? Please?...**


End file.
